Dimensional Heroes Secrets: Lord Enma and the Five Tales, Nyan!
by jexi the hunter
Summary: Our heroes embark on five different tales of adventure and amazement. But who is the one masterminding this? Well, one way to find out.
1. Prologue

Jibanyan soon appeared in front.

"Attention everyone! The second Yo-kai Watch Movie Fanfic is about to begin!" Jibanyan said as he was skillfully dodging traffic as Sunset, Rarity and Mahiru watched.

"Wow, that was really good." Mahiru said.

"Yeah!" Sunset said approaching with the other two before the four were hit by a large truck and sent flying through the air in a large ball of fire.

"Ouch." Hope said coming with Komajiro. "Guess you gotta start it off for your bro."

"Uh, actually, we're gonna head to our house for some r and r." Komajiro said.

"Then who starts the fic?" Hope asked.

Elsewhere in the city, a familair set of twins, Serva and Demona exited the station.

"Ugh! Why are we here?" Demona begged.

'I told you. We're going to fight Lord Enma to gain back entry." Serva said.

"You don't even know what he looks like." Demona said.

"I know, but I can go to the Yo-kai world and find out." Serva said.

In the city, a tanned man with black hair watched the fireball zoom by.

'Looks like all the pieces are set. The shows about to start." he grinned.

Yo-kai Watch Movie 2: Lord Enma and the Five Tales, Nyan!

By Jexi and Hope

Jibanyan soon appeared in front.

"Attention everyone! The second Yo-kai Watch Movie Fanfic is about to begin!" Jibanyan said as he was skillfully dodging traffic as Sunset, Rarity and Mahiru watched.

"Wow, that was really good." Mahiru said.

"Yeah!" Sunset said approaching with the other two before the four were hit by a large truck and sent flying through the air in a large ball of fire.

"Ouch." Hope said coming with Komajiro. "Guess you gotta start it off for your bro."

"Uh, actually, we're gonna head to our house for some r and r." Komajiro said.

"Then who starts the fic?" Hope asked.

Elsewhere in the city, a familair set of twins, Serva and Demona exited the station.

"Ugh! Why are we here?" Demona begged.

'I told you. We're going to fight Lord Enma to gain back entry." Serva said.

"You don't even know what he looks like." Demona said.

"I know, but I can go to the Yo-kai world and find out." Serva said.

In the city, a tanned man with black hair watched the fireball zoom by.

'Looks like all the pieces are set. The shows about to start." he grinned.

Yo-kai Watch Movie 2: Lord Enma and the Five Tales, Nyan!

By Jexi and Hope


	2. Nate Becomes a Yo-kai

"Hello, my name is Whisper. For those of you who do not know about our existence, allow everyone's favorite butler, explain." Whisper said. "Most of you may not know it, but we are everywhere. All of the strange and bizarre events that happen to everyday people are the works of the Yo-kai. Is there one with you right...what are you doing here?" Whisper asked, sitting in a chair as Hope looked around.

"What? I'm just looking around. What is this place?" Hope asked.

"Its a narrators place. I'm narrating the five tales we plan to tell." Whisper said.

"Oh, a narrators place. Please let me stay." Hope begged.

"Fine, but don't take away focus from me. I'm the knowledgable star here." Whisper said.

"Yes sir." Hope said.

"Anyway, as I was saying. Many people are living under the influence of Yo-kai without even suspecting a thing. In our first story, our protagonist and his blue streaked friend encounter someone who is his polar opposite. What effect will this fateful meeting have on their lives?" Whisper said opening a book as it glowed.

The scene then changed to Springdale Elementary as Hope waited outside the school as Nate was walking out with Whisper looking a bit exhausted.

"Man. I'm gonna die." Nate groaned.

"Now what kind of talk is that, Nate? I wouldn't jinx it if I were you." Whisper said.

"Geez. I guess school was a killer today." Hope said as he walked along with him.

"I got a bad feeling about today's exam." Nate said. "Yo-kai have it easy. I wish I could goof off all day."

"You watch your mouth! Yo-kai society has its own Yo-kai specific Yo-kai stresses that can be absolutely ghastly." Whisper said. "You do not understand it one bit."

"Sounds like you wanna be one." Hope said.

As they approached a construction site, they saw the pipes on a truck began to come loose as a guy was on the other side of it. The same one from the prologue. Hope and Nate rushed towards him as they moved him out of the way just as the pipes fell.

"Whoa. That was way too close for comfort." Whisper said to them.

"Yeah. Hey, be more careful next time." Nate said as the three walked away. As soon as they were out of the way, the guy then snapped his fingers as a black smoke appeared. Out of it was a gray man with white hair holding a scythe. "Okure!"

Demon Okure

Shady Tribe

He flew ahead of them, invisible to both of them as he lifted his scythe and opened a manhole in their path as they paid no attention.

"Hey! I'm not gonna die yet. I got a long life ahead of me." Nate walking backwards before falling right through the manhole.

"Nate!" Hope shouted as he jumped down too before.

"Oh boy." Whisper said flying down as he saw the two both landed head first. "Are you okay?"

Whisper was surprised to see their spirits fly out of their bodies before him.

"Ow. I gotta be more careful." Nate said.

"Hmm…" Whisper said.

"Uh, you okay man?" Hope asked.

"There is something important to say and I am not sure how to phrase it. Nate, Hope...you both are dead." Whisper said pointing to their bodies.

"Oh yeah? What's the proof?" Hope asked.

"You both are floating and not touching the ground!" Whisper said.

Hope and Nate looked down before they screamed. "Ahh! What happened?"

"Its like I said. You two are as dead as doornails, pushing up daisies, up the river, dead." Whisper said.

A heavenly light then shined down on the two as they were beginning to be pulled up.

"I'm not dying yet!" Hope said as he willed his body up as it grabbed his spirit and he was pulled into his body. "I knew you still had some life!" he said going into his body.

"You abandoned me Hope!" Nate shouted before ascending all the way up.

"Wow. Talk about cold shoulder." Whisper said.

"So, what happens now?" Hope asked.

"Have you ever wondered what happens to a person after they die? Well, in reality, a lot of humans...become Yo-kai." Whisper said.

"Wow. I wonder what nate will become, maybe like you, a butler to somebody?" Hope said.

'Hard to say. Guess we'll just have to wait till he comes out the other side." Whisper said.

"Right." Hope said grabbing his watch. "Better find someone to give this to. Weird, it looks different from his previous model"

"Oh that's right. You have been gone for a while. That's the Yo-kai Watch U. It uses all medals, even the new Merican Medals." Whisper said.

"Cool. It caught up to ours and Sunsets." Hope said smiling. "Well, I'm gonna start my search tomorrow. At a local school."

Tale 1: Nate Becomes a Yo-kai!

The next day, at a local school, the students were receiving their test scores as one kid noticed he has a 72 percent.

"72 points." he said as the other kids looked at it.

"What happened? Hard to believe you didn't get a hundred, Yuuto." one boy said.

"Its fine. I'm fine." Yuuto said.

Behind him floated a blue creature with a familiar hairstyle and a star on his chest. "Its not his health...its cause of me!" he said in shock.

Yuuto then walked out the school and saw hope near the wall.

"Tough day, huh?" Hope asked.

"Yeah, I got an average score on my test. Normally, I get a perfect score." Yutto said.

Hope then held out the Yo-kai Watch U. "Wanna find out how that happened?"

"Maybe later." he said taking the watch as he walked off.

"Whoa. Tough kid." Hope said.

"You!" said a voice as the blue creature looked at him.

"What the?" Hope said shining his lens. "Nate? That you? Y-you look ridiculous!"

"Don't remind me. And I'm not Nate. I'm..fu fu fu Fu2!" Nate said dancing and posing.

"What a lame name. Guess the process didnt go so well." Hope said.

"Tell me about it." NAte/Fu2 said.

"So, did your effect cause that guy to score average?" Hope asked.

"Apparently, my inspiration of someone makes them incredibly average and normal." Nate/Fu2 said.

"I gotta get Yuuto to use the watch and see you." Hope said.

"Well, what if I got him to wear it?" Nate/Fu2 asked.

"How are you gonna do that?" Hope asked.

"Just follow me. I'm heading to his house." Nate/Fu2 said.

Later in the day, Hope secretly watched from the window as Yuuto looked at his test before folding it up and lying on his bed. He then saw Nate carrying the watch.

"Put it on, put it on!" he chanted holding the watch.

Yuuto looked at his desk to see the watch on his desk.

"Is that...a watch?" Yuuto asked.

"Put it on, put it on!"

He soon did so and put it on.

"Press the button!" Nate chanted as he pressed the button. "Now shine the light this way!"

Yuuto did so as appearing before him was Nate/Fu2 himself. Though to Hope's surprise, Yuuto was calm around him.

"Fu fu Fu2!" Fu2 said.

"Average?" Yuuto asked.

"No no. I'm the Yo-kai Fu2. I was human until a little bit ago. Then I became a Yo-kai and am now inspiriting you." Fu2 said.

"I see. That makes sense. There's a theory that Yo-kai are invisible and everywhere. I guess it was your fault." yuuto said plainly.

"Man, youre really blank." Hope said coming in.

"You were watching?" Yuuto said.

"Yeah. See, its not your fault." Hope said.

"Eh...its not like it matters." Yuuto said letting the test fall into the trash.

"Yuuto…" Fu2 said.

"Dang." Hope said as he was leaving out the window before peeking into the living room where he saw Yuuto's parents with a bag.

"Do you think he'll like it?" his mom asked.

"I hope so. I plan to give it to him after the exams are over." his father said as the two left the bag alone.

"Go check it out." Hope said to Fu2.

Fu2 looked into the bag to see something before going back to Hope.

"Its a manga drawing kit." Fu2 said.

"Hmm." Hope said pondering this.

The next day….

The two of them continued to follow Yuuto as he headed for school.

"Geez. Poor kid." Hope said.

"Nate!" shouted a voice as Whisper came whizzing right to them.

"Whisper?" Nate said.

"Wow. I must say Nate. You're Yo-kai modification looks remarkably amazing and well done." Whisper said.

"I'm not Nate! I'm fu fu Fu2!" Nate said dancing and posing again as Whisper posed too.

"Ah and you've gotten used to your personality too." Whisper said.

"My body did that on its own!" Nate said.

"Plus, Fu2 is such a wonderful name for a Yo-kai like yourself." Whisper said before seeing the star. "And what a fancy peephole you have too."

"Its not a peephole." Nate said.

"But it is." Whisper said. "In fact, I'm seeing something right now."

Nate stopped for a moment before looking through it and rushing to Yuuto who just stood at the school gates. "Yuuto! You gotta look through my hole and ...huh?"

"Maybe...I'll just go around town today." Yuuto said turning away from the school.

"I have to help him." Nate said.

"I dont think thats a good idea." Hope said before time stopped all around except for Hope, Nate and Whisper.

"This is an announcement from the Department of Yo-kai Registration. Interference with human affairs other than inspiriting will be met with a swift punishment." a voice said.

"See what I mean?" Hope said. "What would be the punishment?"

"For his case, we would turn him a ghostly white, turn his lips purple and put a black line in between his eyes." the voice said.

"So… Whisperize him, essentially." Hope said.

"No! Anything but that!" Nate said in worry.

"Well, that's just plain rude." Whisper said as time restarted.

"Hmm. That's it!" Nate said following Yuuto. "Hey, let me come with you for the day."

"Huh?" Yuuto said as Nate smiled as he did.

"Stop! I'll go with him, you dont wanna end up like Whisper." Hope said.

"You know I'm still here right?" Whisper said.

"Sorry." Hope said.

"Well, you better start running...cause they already left." Whisper said.

Hope turned and already saw them gone. "Man that kid moves fast!" Hope said as he started running.

At an amusement park, Hope silently watched them as they had the time of their lives entering a haunted house, playing games of chance and riding a rollercoaster before it ended with the two of the hanging by the river.

"Man. Today was a blast!" Nate said.

Yuuto smiled for a minute before it faded and he curled up.

"Yuuto? What's wrong?" Nate asked.

"Nothing. I told you. It doesn't matter. None of this matters." Yuuto said.

"Of course it all matters. Look, forget about studying. Don't you have any dreams?" Nate asked.

"There's nothing I want to do. I've given up." Yuuto said walking away.

"Yuuto!" Nate said before Okure appeared before him.

"Remove yourself from this boy!" Okure said.

"Who are you?" Nate asked.

"I am the bringer of death, Demon Okure. I'm here to escort Yuuto Arima to the afterlife." Okure said.

"What? Why?" Nate asked.

"He said so himself, didn't he? He has no aspirations for this life." Okure said flying off after the boy.

"Wait!" Nate said chasing after him as Hope was spying on them. He saw Okure near a truck with concrete pipes on it as his scythe slowly cut the cords on it.

"Bastard!" Hope said tackling him.

"What was...wait, didn't I already ice you earlier this week?" he asked.

"That was you?" Hope said as Okure saw Yuuto walk by.

"Yeah. And I gotta do my job." he said flying to a manhole and prying it open.

"No!" Nate said quickly putting it back before seeing Okure open another one a little further up.

"Keep him busy, Nate!" Hope said.

"Easy for you to say!" Nate said sealing the new one as Okure opened another manhole. "How many manholes does this street have?"

One by one, Nate sealed each manhole as Okure got tired as Yuuto walked back.

"Grrr. Time to get serious." Okure said as he fired blue flames at a tall shop sign, destroying it, making it begin to topple so it would fall on Yuuto.

"Yuuto!" Hope said getting him outta the way and pulling him towards a construction site as Okure was sending slashed.

"Okure, Okure, souls go to the afterlife!" he shouted as he attacked.

"Only one way to go, up. The elevator!" Nate said.

The three ran into the elevator and ran across the roof, nearly falling off the edge before Okure appeared.

"W-who are you?" Yuuto asked in fear.

"Souls go to the afterlife. Human souls with no purpose in life have no place in this realm." Okure said.

"Youre wrong, I know Yuuto has a purpose in his life." Hope said.

"No i dont! All my parents want from me is to succeed on my exams." Yuuto said. "I have nothing."

"See? He just admitted it!" Okure said.

"What about being a manga author?" Nate said shocking Yuuto. "I saw it in your room. A book on how to draw manga."

"I'm never...going to become a manga author." Yuuto said. "It doesn't matter what I want! Mom and dad would never approve!"

The star on nates chest glowed.

"Nate, the star impression in your chest…" Hope said.

"I know this! Yuuto. Look through my star! It will show you the daily life of the person you are thinking of." Nate said. "Their normal everyday life!"

Yuuto was nervous before looking through the hole. It showed his parents in the living room where his parents has a gift on the table, it was a bag with a manga drawing kit inside.

"Do you think he'll like this manga drawing kit?" his father asked.

"Hmmhmm. I know he will. Although, i do remember him saying he wanted to play soccer. And I saw a ball in his room." his mom said.

"Is that so? Well, when exams are over, we'll ask him what he wants to do. But whatever he does...we'll support him." his father said.

"Of course. As long as it makes him happy." his mom said.

The vision then ended after that with Yuuto in tears after seeing this.

"DOnt you see? Your parents do care about what your life means. They support you." Nate said. "So, do you have a dream?"

Yuuto cried and smiled at Nate as Hope smiled back. Okure just looked at this and shrugged.

"Eh...I give up. No use in getting rid of someone with purpose." Okure said before vanishing.

Hope was happy for Yuuto as was Nate, both of them unaware they were being watched by the same guy from earlier.

It was later in the evening when Yuuto was returning home when time stopped around Nate and Hope.

"This again?" Hope asked.

"Yo-kai Fu2! Your interference with human affairs has passed the restricted level. You are no longer qualified to be a Yo-kai." a voice said.

"Time to go, then." Hope said running back to the sewer where nate was.

"Because of this, your freinds punishment is to be a completely average and unattractive human person with a totally unremarkable life." the voice said.

Hope jumped down into the sewers just as Nate awoke.

"Which also means getting your body back." Hope said.

"I was so worried, nate!" Whisper said.

"I'm back to normal!" Nate said.

"Oi! You two!" said a voice as the saw the guy they saved looking down from above. "Take these." he said dropping two medals down to them. They were purple framed with a strange symbol and a shadowed person with chains on the image.

"What are these?" Nate asked.

"Dunno. But we have to find out." Hope said. "But...why do I feel like were forgetting someone?" 


	3. Jibanyan's Splendiferous Plan

Whisper floated in front of a projector. "Do you have one? A true friend with whom you can talk about anything?"

"Yeah! I got one!" Rainbow said walking in.

"Oh, why are you here? You aren't a narrator!" Whisper said.

"Sorry. Hey… arent we gonna find out where Jibanyan and Sunset went with Rarity and Mahiru?" Rainbow asked.

"WHo do you think the story is about?" Whisper said.

"Them of course." Rainbow siad.

"So then, let us see if our noble friend can help a girl that he has known, even though he is no longer alive. The main protagonist of this story, a Yo-kai perhaps?"

The book then opened as a flash lit the room.

Jibanyan and the three girls slowly began to awoke as they found themselves in an intersection.

"Ow… now I know how you feel getting hit, Jibanyan." Sunset said.

"But where are we?" Rarity asked.

"Did I get flung away by a car with you three?" Jibanyan asked.

"If only it were that simple." said a voice as Robonyan F descended beside them.

"Robonyan? What are you doing here?" Sunset asked.

"Its the same question I'm asking myself." Shogunyan said appearing.

"Shogunyan, youre here too?" Sunset said.

"What's going on?" Jibanyan asked.

"I do not know. But something is definitely off." Robonyan said opening his chest as it showed a year. Instead of the current, it rocketed to 2023. "The car has flung the four of you into the future!"

"Inconceivable!" Jibanyan and Shogunyan said.

"This is tragic! My clothes are 7 years out of style!" Rarity said.

"Rarity, its not that big of a deal…" Sunset said.

"But where can I find a designer that is to help me?" Rarity asked before seeing a girl. "Ah! You there! Are you a designer?"

"Huh? Well, I am...but not really…" she said.

"That face…!" Jibanyan said.

"But I can take you to the fashion place I work." she said.

"Splendid." Rarity said following her.

"It's her. Definitely her. Amy." Jibanyan said.

"It would seem so." Shogunyan said.

"So, I bet you wanna see her again." Sunset said. "But she cant see you because youre a Yokai."

"I know. But that doesn't mean I can't follow her!" Jibanyan said in confidence.

"Well, that's a start I guess." Mahiru said.

At the designers place, Rarity watched as Amy ran all over the place fulfilling assignment after assignment while also getting a bunch of crud from her bosses and the requestees.

Later that night….

"It's disgraceful, I tell you! She has all these ideas, yet those people in there treat her like fodder! We simply must get her promoted!" Rarity said.

"She does seem really unhappy." Jibanyan said.

"This is unjust workplace bullying! She's given an unreasonable amount of work, and the hardest assignments to boot!" Robonyan said.

"I concur!" Shogunyan said.

"Then its time to put "Operation: Make Amy Happy, Nyan!" into action!" Jibanyan said.

"Ranya!" Robonyan and Shogunyan agreed.

Tale 2: Jibanyan's Splendiferous Plan

The next day, Rarity watched as Amy got her next assignment.

"What? 30 boxes?" Amy said.

"You can carry that much, can't you? You are young after all." one of her bosses said.

"G-got it!" Amy said.

Amy descended down to the basement as Rarity got a walkie talkie. "Cat lover heading to basement, chocolate eater." Rarity said.

"Chocolate eater here. We're ready to begin jewel goddess. And after this is over, we gotta talk about the nicknames." Jibanyan said.

"Fine. I'm following in secret." Rarity said as she followed in secret.

Amy walked through the basement before seeing a large pile of boxes. "All of these? Well, I gotta do it!" she said. As she carried the first one to a dolly, she soon saw a larger one nearby. "Huh? I don't remember this one down here. But I'll borrow it!" she said as Shogunyan and Jibanyan smiled to each other.

As Amy got the next box, she felt it lighter all of sudden, but was actually Robonyan helping her. Soon all the boxes were packed onto the dolly.

"This will be heavy to push." Amy said.

"Want some help, then?" Sunset asked coming up.

"Bacon hair has blown her cover!" Jibanyan said.

"No worries. We can make up for it." Robonyan said putting a jet hat on Jibanyan as he posed.

"Jetnyan!" he said as he took off into the air.

"Thanks for helping. How did you get in the basement? You don't look like someone who works here." Amy said.

"Just someone a friend for who followed you yesterday willing to lend a hand." Sunset said as they were pushing against the dolly when Jibanyan's hat started to spark. "Huh?" Jibanyan said before it went turbo charged and pushed against the cart at high speeds, making it go faster.

"What is with this thing?" Amy said as she and Sunset tried to keep up.

"I wish I knew!" Sunset said.

They were soon coming upon some boxes.

"Obstacle Cleaving Slash!" Shogunyan said slashing through the boxes. But another set came to them.

"Missiles, fire!" Robonyan said blowing them away.

The jolly then clattered off as the cats scattered, the jolly flying to where Amy was supposed to go.

"Oh no, the boxes!" Amy said.

"Help me out, Noway! Stop that jolly!" Sunset said inserting the medal.

Summoning….Tough!

Gruff Stuff!

Rough Bluff!

Red Ban Jacket Stand

Bling Blang Tough!

"Noway!" Noway said as he prepared to stop them only to soar above him. "No way?" he said as they crashed into the boxes.

"Ow." Amy said. "What just happened?"

The cats were just as disoriented as she was.

"Mission...failed." Robonyan said.

"Sorry Noway couldnt help…" Sunset said.

"Who?" Amy said.

"That's right. She can't see Yo-kai." Sunset remembered. "Just someone I thought could help."

"Its fine. I was the one who messed up, not them." Amy said getting up. "I really blew it." she sighed heading back up.

"Man, that didnt go well…" Jibanyan said.

"But we musnt give up! She must become a designer!" Rarity said. "Well, the mall is starting window displays soon. So we should take out the person in charge."

"Way ahead of you!" Robonyan said whipping out a missile.

"I mean get her sick." Rarity said.

"That was my second guess." Robonyan said.

The next day…

The four were overhearing a few of the fashion workers talking. "Hey, what about Amy? She's been working hard lately?"

Amy heard this and immediately perked up.

"Yes! Our plan worked!" Jibanyan said.

"And all we had to do was cut a fountain and get the boss lady sick." Robonyan said.

"Don't forget who was the one who expertly cut the fountain." Shogunyan said.

"But I was the one who suggested it." Robonyan said.

"Yet I was the one who wanted that to happen." Rarity added.

"Guys, relax. We all did great. Now, we go and help her with the display." Jibanyan said.

That night, Amy walked in with Sunset, Rarity and Mahiru waiting. "Oh, I thought they would be sending people from the company." AMy said.

"We just want to help. Oh, and this photographer can promote the designs." Rarity said.

"Okay. Let's get to work." Amy said grabbing outfits off the rack. "12 outfits that we coordinate for each mannequin."

As Amy and the other three put the outfits on mannequins, the three cats were doing the same. Jibanyan tried to get a blue jacket of sorts to stay on a mannequin before it wobbled and crashed to the ground.

"What was that?" Amy asked.

Shogunyan was also struggling but lost his temper and just slashed it and the outfit into pieces.

"Gah!" Rarity gasped.

Robonyan just kept spinning around and around before flying all around the room and crashing all over the place, drawing the attention of the boss who was shocked to see all of this.

"Oh my god!" the boss said.

"Ack, no, its not what you think!" Mahiru said before a photo came out of her camera showing the moment the destruction happened.

"I trusted you Amy. I can see I was wrong to give you this responsibility." the boss said before she walked off.

In the early morning, Amy was now walking home as the three watched.

"Why do I keep on doing this? All I do is cause people trouble." Amy said before seeing a scarf fly by her and going after it. But to the three girls, it was carried by Robonyan.

"What do they have planned now?" Sunset said.

"My final reserve plan." Rarity said.

The scarf was carried to an alleyway where Amy saw an elderly woman on the ground and went to help her.

"An old lady?" Mahiru asked.

"That lady happens to be the director of Amy's company." Rarity said.

"What?" Sunset said.

"We're gonna hear about the fruits of my labor in the morning." Rarity said.

The next morning, Amy found out about this.

"I called you in here to return the favor. Someone as genuine as you is hard to comeby these days. I can feel your passion. I'm going to give you the opportunity to be showcased in the next Young Designers Collection." she said.

"WOw, thats amazing!" Jibanyan said.

"She will definitely accept the offer…" Rarity said.

"I say we have a chocobar party to celebrate." Jibanyan said.

"I'm sorry, but I can't accept." Amy said.

"What do you mean? Don't you want to be a designer?" the woman asked.

"I do, but picking me out of many would mean someone would be excluded. I don't want that. I want to become a designer of my own merit. Because this is something I have been working my whole life for." Amy said.

"I understand." the woman said.

LAter…

"Why'd she turn it down?! All that planning for nothing!" Jibanyan said.

"I simply cannot understand." Robonyan said.

"I'm inclined to agree." Shogunyan said.

"Amy, I can't believe you turned it down!" Rarity said.

"I appreciate your help, you three girls. Make that you four. Is that you behind me...Rudy?" AMy asked.

"Shock! You can see me?" Jibanyan asked as he appeared.

"Not clearly...but yes." Amy said. "Rudy, I thought I would never see you again."

"Amy…" Jibanyan said tearing up.

"All of that weird stuff that happened. That was all you, wasn't it?" AMy asked.

"Shock!" Jibanyan said.

"Why did you do those things I never asked you to?" she shouted.

"I'm...I'm sorry. All I wanted to do was to help you and make you happy." Jibanyan said.

"Getting by on others help doesn't make me happy at all." Amy said.

"Amy...I understand." Jibanyan said. "I won't do them anymore."

Before he could leave, Amy then rushed in and hugged him.

"Rudy, I missed you so much. Thank you, for coming to see me." she said.

"Amy!" Jibanyan cried as he hugged back. "I missed you too!"

"Rudy, I just have one favor to ask of you." Amy said.

"Nya?" Jibanyan asked.

From on top of the hill the three girls and two cats watched as Amy raced down a hill on a bicycle as Jibanyan rode in the basket.

"Them, back together again. How that is happy." Rarity said.

"It looks fun what he's doing." Shogunyan said.

"Jibanyan...I'm very happy for you." Sunset said watching them as well as using her powers to see them in past doing the same thing.


	4. Komasan Comes Home

"Well then, time for out next tale!" Whisper said. "Now tell me, My new guest, have you ever been influenced well by your mother and your father?"

"Not really." Pinkie said.

"Well, aren't you in for a treat than. Whether you are a Yo-kai or human, the love of a mother or father is always immense. This tale tells of a mothers love that can be described as...immense!" Whisper said as the book opened.

In the forest, a ninja swiftly moved through the trees.

In an old looking house sat Komasan, Komajiro, Gemini, Pinkie, Titanica, Lemon and Hope(who still looked at the medal he got).

"So glad you could come to our tea party." Komasan said.

"Hey, you invited us. But you only wanted me, Lemon, Titanica and Gemini to come." Hope said.

"I guess Pinkie was excited when she heard it was a party." Gemini said.

"Komajiro, you gotta chew your food." Komasan said.

"Okay." Komajiro said.

In an expert throw, a kunai with a note broke through the screen door and hit the table.

"Oh my swirls!" they both said.

Tale 3: Komasan Comes Home

"Let's see...Oh! Its from mama! She must have used ninja delivery this time." Komajiro said.

"That must be some mom." Titanica said.

"Dear Komasan and Komajiro, How are you? You're mother isn't doing very well. Cough Cough. But don't worry. No need to come home for a get well visit or anything. Cough Cough Cough. Love, mom." Komajiro said. "Sounds like she wants us to come home."

"Komajiro!" Komasan said as he packed his things. "I'm goin back home! To the Yo-kai World!" Komasan said.

"Brother…" Komajiro said sighing. "I guess we're going home than."

"Uh...question. Can we come?" Hope asked.

"Oh right! You never met mama! I'm sure she'd be pleased as punch to meet y'all." Komasan said.

"But will we be allowed to use transportation to the Yo-kai world, you think?" Titanica asked.

"As long as you stick by us, it'll be fine." Komajiro said.

The seven hurried to the station as Komasan took out a strange pass. "This is how this is done." he said swiping it as the ordinary people vanished as the station became eerie as a large train with a face appeared on the the tracks.

"Next stop: Yo-kai World!" the train said.

They got on the train as it started moving. The five normal people were surprised to see the train was actually creating its own tracks as it moved.

"I'm so worried. I'm so worried. Mama." Komasan said.

The train soon reached its destination as it stopped on a large hill with a small house with a clock on it.

"Up the steps and we'll reach mama." Komajiro said.

"Great…" Lemon groaned as they climbed the long flight of stairs. As soon as they did, a loud rumble was heard.

"That sound…" Komajiro said.

"Its mama!" Komasan said as they opened the doors.

"Oh...Komasan! Komajiro!" a voice said.

"Mama!" they both said leaping at her. The five were surprised to see a large blob of a woman with pink flaming eyebrows and swirls. She was massive.

"I'm so glad my boys came home!" she said.

Komama

Charming Tribe

"SHes huge!" Hope said.

"Hmm?" Komama said looking at them. "Oh, and you brought guests. Welcome."

"Uh… obliged." Hope said. "You doing well? We heard coughs in the letter you sent…"

"Oh, I'm doing fine. It was a little lie to get my boys home. Cause there is some news I wanna share." Komama said.

"Oh, this should be good." Pinkie said happily.

"Well the truth is….Komasan, Komajiro, you two have...a new baby brother, hons!" Komama said.

"Oh my swirls!" the two said.

"Aw man! I love babies!" Pinkie said.

"Congratulations, pardners." Gemini said.

"There's the big bros." Lemon said.

"It must be amazing." Titanica said.

"So, what's the little dickens name?" Hope asked.

"I have named him Komasaburo." Komama said.

"Komasaburo?" Komajiro asked.

A cry was heard as they looked behind her, to see not a yo-kai, but a small baby boy in a cradle.

Komasaburo

"Oh my swirls!" the brothers said.

"Oh my swirls is right. Isn't he the most precious? THough he doesn't drink much milk and his mood had been foul." KOmama said.

"Thats because youre not used to having us humans as babies in the yokai world." Hope said.

"That's the problem. He's a human." Komajiro said.

"Human? No way. He's just so precious." Komama said.

"Where did he even come from?" Hope asked.

"Hmm. Well...he was a gift from the gods themselves." Komama said.

"No matter how you slice it, he's human." Komajiro said.

"His real mother must be worried sick." Komasan said.

Komama then looked sad for a moment before they looked in the cradle to see Komasaburo gone from it.

"Where'd he go?" Titanica said.

"Uh...guys?" Lemon said pointing up as Komasaburo was climbing across the rafters above them.

"OH MY SWIRLS!" both of them said.

"How did he even get up there?!" Hope said as Komasan went after him.

"Babies like to climb, duh." Pinkie said.

Komasan chased after Komasaburo across the rafters and to a lone plank of wood. As Komasan pulled it back, Komasaburo soon fell off, landing on Komama and bouncing up to a higher area, the gears of the clock above them.

"Oh come on!" Hope said as the gears carried the little baby all over as Komasan followed before falling off and landing on Komama as the babe climbed onto a bird.

"Phew. At least he's safe on that mechanical bird." Pinkie said.

"Yeah. But why is there a mechanical bird in a clock tower? You would normally find those on...uh oh." Titanica said.

A door opened as the bird cuckooed repeatedly as the young baby fell off and onto a plank of wood outside.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Hope said.

"Hang on! I'll be right there!" Komasan shouted.

As the group hustled, in the forest watched the same guy from the first story and the prologue as he smirked and snapped his fingers. The ground shook as a large creature approached. It was dirt brown with grassy hair and was larger than the building.

"What is that? Its so huge!" Titanica said.

"The Yo-kai Dromp!" Komajiro said.

"Why the heck is he attacking us, then?!" Hope asked.

He started sucking in air which also sucked in Komasaburo into his body. "I have...THE HUMAN!" Dromp shouted as he destroyed the clock with a single punch as the group dodged the debris.

"Things just went from bad to worse!" Komajiro said.

"Komasan, you arent gonna stand for this right?" Hope said.

"Youre right, I cant! Human or Yokai, he's my little brother." Komasan said as he saw something shining on Dromp's head. "I gotta pull him out!" he shouted as he ran and landed on Dromps arm as he ran up.

"Go little pal!" Lemon said.

But a swift shake caused Komasan to fall.

"Oh no!" Gemini said.

"I'm coming!" Komama said moving by then before catching Komasan and spinning and launching him up to Dromp's head.

"Thank you so much, mama!" Komasan shouted as he landed. On the grassy plain, he saw the shining grass. "There he is! I'm coming, Komasaburo!" he shouted running as fast as he could before grabbing the grass and started pulling. "Hang on, Komasaburo!"

With one mighty pull, a strange little fruit flew out as it shifted back to Komasaburo who was caught by Komasan. After being pulled, Dromp shrunk back to his normal huge size with scratching his head as if wondering how he got there.

"Yes!" Hope said.

"He did it! Everythings back to normal!" Komajiro said.

Later in the afternoon, inside of the destroyed house, the group stood before Komama.

"Mama, I don't think Komasaburo understands you, but you're just too big." Komajiro said.

"So, its probably better if he went back to his real mother." Komasan said.

"I understand. I guess this is goodbye then." Komama said sobbing a bit before turning around. "Komasaburo, I hope your real mother loves you as much as I do. Hurry, take him away."

"But where? We dont even know his real family."

"We can take care of it, y'all." Komajiro said.

"Yeah. Just leave it to us!" Komasan said.

Before they did anything, Komasaburo crawled out and up to Komama. "Mama." he said.

Komama sobbed a bit as she smiled. "Komasaburo." she said as she bounced him on her body.

"I guess he does understand after all." Komasan said.

"Thank goodness." Komajiro said.

As the group took in the heartwarming scene, they were being watched by a familiar figure from earlier.

"Oh...I just knew you were my child." Komama said.

The two brothers looked in shock as they tried to convince her he was not his son.

"This is gonna be a thing with this family, huh?" Hope said.

"I certainly hope not." Lemon said.


	5. USApyon's Merry Christmas

Whisper floated in front of a snowy scene with a light post behind him.

"A present from the heart is truly the best kind. Here, this is a present for you." Whisper said holding nothing.

"What present? There's nothing but air." Lucy said arriving.

"What's that? You don't see anything? Well, not all presents are visible in plain sight." Whisper said.

"Well, I guess so. Things I do for people dont come out of context. But wait, doesnt this next story come during Christmas? I feel like were skipping ahead." Lucy said.

"Not at all. This tale is about our favorite little astro rabbit." Whisper said.

"USApyon has the spotlight huh?" Lucy said grabbing the fourth book.

"You see Lucy, USApyons tale all begins when you follow him to the house of a girl he met, and she is also a user of the Yo-kai Watch." Whisper said.

"Really?" Lucy asked.

"Her name… is Inaho Misora. Believe it or not, the two met during some break. And helped complete his dream rocket." Whisper said.

"Well, I dont want to stall any more. Lets get this tale rolling." Lucy said.

"Of course, for this tale is one for the spirit of the season after all." Whisper said opening the book.

Outside in town, snow was blanketing everything as USApyon was carrying a sack of gifts into an apartment building.

"I can't believe I was picked for this. Worse of all, I gotta head into her apartment. Well, as long as no one knows about her, I'm golden." USApyon thought as he entered the apartment where a young girl with short brown hair was excited and lying on the bed.

"Speaking of presents, I have one." he said to her. "If its a Christmas Present you want. I have one right here." he said pointing to the large sack.

"Seriously?" she said excitedly before seeing someone walk in. "And you got an assistant too?"

"Huh?" he said before turning to see Lucy, and quickly going in shock.

"What? Outfit a little weird?" Lucy said in a Santa costume.

"What are you doing here?" USApyon said between his teeth.

"I just figured you were doing something Chrismassy and wanted to make up something for what Natsu did the last time. And what better than to do a santa suit?" Lucy said.

"Ahhh! USApyon, you have read my list. You got me Lucy Heartfilia from Fairy Tail?" the girl said in excitement.

"Its not a gift...or a good gift!" USApyon said.

"Wait, you know me?" Lucy asked,

"Well, of course! My favorite celestial wizard from one of my favorite anime and manga series." she said.

"Uh...who is this girl?" Lucy asked.

"Inaho, she's sort of….my partner." USApyon groaned.

"Chiwatch!" she said posing showing the Yo-kai watch on her wrist.

"Wow, you have a watch too!" Lucy said.

"I'm not the only one?" she said in surprise. "Though, I should not be surprised. But, what is with all these presents?"

"Ugh. Unfortunately...I'm a stand in for Santa this year." USApyon said donning his own santa suit.

"Oh, playing dress up huh?" Inaho said looking over him.

"NO! Santa's too busy delivering all over the globe so I'm a stand in for him here." he said.

"So, when can I open yet?" Inaho asked.

"Not yet! But the truth is that...I...hate Santa." USApyon said.

"Whoa ya. Must be rough." Inaho said on the computer ignoring him.

"Listen to…" USApyon said before Inaho clocked him into the door.

"Yes! My Hero Academia's getting a second season! Oh, so is One Punch Man! Its gonna be awesome next year! So amazing!" she said as USApyon started to get ticked off.

"You little…." he said pressing his buttons.

VADER MODE

He fired all over the place as the two dodged.

"Okay, we're listening, we're listening!" they both said.

"Okay! You see, when I was still among the living...Santa brought a gift food for the other rabbits in the shack that I lived." USApyon said.

"Wow, even rabbits get Christmas Presents." Inaho said.

"However, I didn't get any! That's why I hate Santa Claus!" USApyon said. "Yet, it is my duty to help out so I must. Oh! That's it! Inaho, Lucy, you two should help me deliver gifts!"

"Huh?" they both said.

Tale 4: USApyon's Merry Christmas

Later in the night…

"It was grueling work, but I got the route memorized." Inaho groaned.

"Guys! Time to go!" USApyon said outside in a sleigh pulled by two tiny reindeer.

"Its Santa's Sleigh!" Lucy said as they got into it.

"Now I'm pumped for this!" Inaho said.

"Let's Go!" USApyon said as the sleigh took off.

5 minutes later…

USApyon and Lucy waited outside of a costume shop.

"Oh come on. What does she even need to do here?" USApyon groaned as Inaho ran out in a santa suit.

"So, is my suit too cute or what? Let's get the lead out!" she said getting back in.

"You seriously didnt consider getting her a spare?" USApyon asked.

"Trust me, it would not have been good." Lucy said as the sleigh took off as they started delivering gifts to the kids around the town and soon stopping off at the ships.

"Ugh...of course we'd go here too." USApyon said grabbing the sack.

"I get the feeling it really isnt Christmas yet…." Lucy said.

"Time is a bit different here in this world, Lucy." USApyon said. "Now let's get in there. I don't have all night. And please keep her away from the team. I don't want anyone knowing I live with her."

As the three entered the ships, two shadowed figures slowly approached.

"This is the place, right?" one of them asked.

"Yeah. Those ships belong to those heroes. And on one of them is our target. Big Sis says the boss wants the target alive but not hurt." another of them said.

"Hey, whos there?" Lucy called out.

"I thought they went in?" one of them said.

"Guess we got no choice now, man." he said as they walked out into the moon light. They wore dark clothes and bandana masks, making them look like gangsters. They also had pendants on them/

"What the… who are you people?" USApyon said.

(Cue-Encounter! Team Skull)

"You talking to Team Skull, tough bunny." one of them said.

"Yeah. We got business with one of your pals so move it." the other said.

"Team Skull? Ah!" Inaho said. "I know that name! Theyre from Pokemon Sun and Moon, a new criminal gang in the Alola region who wants to take all of the pokemon."

"The kid knows who to fear man." the first one said.

"Doesn't matter. We ain't here for pokemon. We came for an old friend of the bosses. We know they're a member of one of the teams and we ain't leaving without em." the second one said.

"Why would one of us be interested in your boss?" Lucy asked. "Look, you can't have any of our friends."

"That so?" one of them said as both grunts drew pokeballs.

"Lucy, these two definitely want a fight." USApyon said.

"USApyon, Inaho, deliver the gifts and hurry to the sleigh, I can handle these two." Lucy said.

"Good luck! Kick their butts!" Inaho said as they ran inside.

"So, the little girl thinks she can take on the two of us huh?" one of them said.

"Ah… I think were getting a bit more than we came for." the other said. "You know who that chick is?"

"Who? Its just a girl in a santa costume." the first one said.

"No, it isnt! Look at her face man! Thats the Fairy tail chick with the celestial things!" the second one said.

"Oh yeah. I think I do remember seeing her. Well, if we bring her in, we might get a reward from big sis. So we'll take her and the target! Go and rough her up, Rockruff!" the first one said as out of the ball came a small dog with rocks in its fur as it growled.

"Guess we got no choice. Koffing!" the second said as Koffing appeared in the air.

"Bad move! Star Dress: Taurus!" Lucy said pointing a key to herself as her outfit changed. It was white and black bikini and she held an axe in her hands.

"WHoa! Chick's got new stuff!" one of them said.

"I...think we shouda considered running. You know what that does, right?" the other said.

"Oh boy…." he said as Lucy conquered a sandstorm that took out both pokemon.

"Return!" they both said.

"We're no match for her!" the second one said as he ran.

"Damn. This isn't over, bimbo. We'll be back." the first one said following.

"What the…?" Hope said coming out. "Uh… did I hear somebody call you a bimbo?"

"Two guys. Team Skull." Lucy said.

"I've heard of them. If those were grunts, it's likely they'll come back with their Admin they call their big sister. So, lets keep an eye out tomorrow."

"Hope...they came to take someone on the team." Lucy said.

"I dont know who was the target, but if it was someone that their crazy boss was interested in…" Hope said.

"Their boss is crazy?" Lucy asked.

"His name is Guzma, word is he failed the trials in the Alola region and didn't become a captain. His motives as well as Team Skull's are unknown. He battles without mercy." Hope said.

"But, why would they wanna come here?" Lucy wondered as USApyon and Inaho came out.

"Okay, presents are set and none of the heroes knew we were...gah!" USApyon said looking at Hope.

"Oh! I don't believe it. You got me Hope the Victor, the rookie kid from Metal Town?" Inaho said.

"What the? How did you know about my home town?" Hope asked.

"The internet is a frightening force...so am I!" Inaho said.

"Why can't things be simple?" USApyon groaned.

"Metal Town?" Lucy asked.

"Its where I grew up before starting my hero career. I don't like to talk about it much." Hope said. "Its a city that manufactures lots of steel and metal. Its a dirty pit home to lots of motorcycle gangs and street gangs."

"Wow.." Lucy said.

"Say, lucy… when were you gonna change out of your new star dress?" Hope asked. "I mean, not gonna lie, youre really cute in that thing…"

"Can we just get on with it? I don't have all night!" USApyon said. "We still have more kids to deliver to!"

"I guess I should be going now." Lucy said running to the sleigh.

"Let's go!" USApyon said as the sleigh flew off once again.

They delivered presents all over the area until coming to a high rise of sorts.

"A note? Santa, dont come here, i dont need a present…." Hope said.

"It even says he didnt have any listed." Inaho said. "This is up to the InaUSA Detective Agency to figure out!" she said posing.

"What? You mean now?" USApyon said.

"Wait, you're detectives?" Lucy asked.

"Yes. Look, a picture of him and his mother by his bed, on his desk, a map leading to the hospital and on it...a letter addressed to his mother." Inaho said as the boy got up.

"Santa?" he asked as the four looked at him.

"Uh…" Hope said.

"Oh, youre not santa but...those three are! I told you the only present I needed was getting my mom better!" he said.

"Your moms sick in the hospital?" Hope asked.

USApyon then grabbed the boys arm as he looked at him.

"We're not going anywhere." USApyon said seriously.

He looked at him for a moment before he was seen riding in the sleigh with them.

"Away we go!" USApyon said.

"So, what's the plan here?" Hope asked.

"Even I can't make his mother better, but there is one thing I can do." USApyon said flying towards Fortune Hospital.

At the hospital, hope tapped on the window as the woman opened it.

"You have a visitor." Hope said revealing the boy. "I believe your son has a long over due visit…"

"Takayuki?! You brought him here… just to see me?" the mother aksed.

"I coulnt stand seeing your son worry for you. It kinda is my job to help remedy these situations." Hope said.

"Thanks, mister. I just want Mama to get better, blue santa." he said to Hope.

"So you are down with something, miss?" Hope asked.

"Takayuki's always so worried about me… I keep telling him this is just a visit. So no need to cry." she said.

"I made a wish to Santa this year. No presents but make mama better. Hurry up and get better soon so we can be together again." Takayuki said as the parent and child hugged.

Hope then exited the window to see a yokai look like Santa.

"So, youre the one who brings joy after my holiday.' He said.

"Santa?! Y-youre a Yokai?" Hope said.

"Yes. Yo-kai Giant Santa of the Eerie Tribe. He's the one that delivers presents to the people on this world." USApyon said.

"USApyon, I've been watching you. You broke a rule. You gave a present to a child that didn't want any." Santa said.

"Er, Santa? It was a good gift. I've learned from alot of people that a good present is just as good as a smile than any gift." Hope said.

"I see, so it was from the heart then. So, I'll let this one slide." Santa said.

"Hey, before you go, theres something I have to ask you, In place of USApyon." Hope said. "He says you didnt really give him anything like the other rabbits."

"I didn't give him anything, because he already seemed so happy that night." Santa said showing a vision to them of a scientist chasing some papers before stopping at a rabbit shack. As he picked up a paper, he noticed the small little otter sitting by himself before smiling and going inside to pick him up.

"Incredible, so it was on a christmas night that the Professor came to you and started your dream." Hope said.

"The santa stand in that year said he didn't give a present. I swear. And he's put on a bit of weight since then." Santa said winking.

"I knew it! Thank you, Santa!" USApyon waved as Santa floated off.

"Merry Christmas!" he called out before vanishing.

"Hey, know its a little early for me and Lucy but… Merry Christmas here, USApyon, Inaho." Hope said.

"Merry Christmas." they both said.

"So, what about my gift?" Inaho asked.

"Oops. I forgot it." USApyon said.

"What? How could you?" Inaho said.

"Just kidding." USApyon said holding a gift.

"So what is it?" Hope asked as Inaho opened it. Inside was two games.

"Pokemon Sun and Pokemon Moon! Oh! Is there another gift in here?" Inaho said taking USApyon's helmet.

"Hey! That's not a gift!" USApyon said.

"Okay." she said tossing it off.

"Don't throw it away!" USApyon said diving after it.

"Hey inaho, quick question…" Hope asked. "If youre a watch-bearer, have you made any friends other than USApyon?"

"Yeah. Yo-kai Blazion, Statiking, Blizzaria, Furdinand, Poofessor, Whapir, Wotchagot, Pride Shrimp, Hungramps, Sumodon. And that's all so far." Inaho said.

"If only youd know how much Yokai my friends have made in a day…" Hope said. Just then, Fuyunyan appeared.

"Hope, it is time. I need you, Inaho and USApyon. In three days, meet me by the Hachiko statue in the park." Fuyunyan said.

"Its Lord Enma, isnt it?" Hope said.

"He's gotten worse. His Chairman Nurahiyon has taken charge in his stead. He's ordering a permanent bar...between humans and Yo-kai." Fuyunyan said.

"What?" Hope said. "I gotta get Sunset and Nate!"

"Also, could you perhaps brings someone who was already dead, but has the qualites of a Yo-kai?" Fuyunyan said.

"Let's see. Wait, there is someone who's been to the Yo-kai World." Lucy said. "Squigly. She lived there."

"Perfect." Fuyunyan said.


	6. Let's go to the Yo-kai World

Whisper floated across the water. "In every world, no matter where, has a thing called hierarchies. Bosses and subordinates, masters and pupils, kings and retainers, so on and so forth." Whisper said. "And you, you would never think of denying your mother, would you?"

"Uh...no. My mom is super scary." Damien said.

"Heheh. In our final tale, our heroes go above and beyond flouting these absolute laws." Whisper said.

The heroes all met at the park.

"Nate, Whisper, Jibanyan. So glad you made it." Hope said. "And for good measure, figured ALL watch bearers would come."

"So, here i am." Sunset said.

"It's natural because now we have two boy bearers and two girl bearers." Hope said.

"Hey! Sorry I'm late!" shouted a voice as Komasan ran to them.

"Komasan, whereve you been? And, are you really sure youre up to this?" Hope asked.

"I'm sorry. My train had a delay. I brought the letter for proof." Komasan said.

A race car the screeched up as USApyon was in the drivers seat.

"Whoa! USApyon, whered you get this baby?" Hope asked.

"Like it? I did some tune up work on the Yo-kai chibichibi kumitate-ru engine so I could make a smashing entrance." USApyon said.

"Uh, who are you?" Nate asked as Whisper looked him up.

"U-S-A-pyon?" Whisper said.

"USApyon!" USApyon said.

"Oh, right. Youve never been introduced. Nate, this is USApyon, a merican yo-kai from the shady tribe, and the one that started our collection of merican types." Hope said.

"It says he's a newbie who's been haunting an space and anime okatu named Inaho Misora." Whisper said before a hand pushed the pad down.

"In my spare time, actually…" USApyon said.

"WHy didnt you tell us you were haunting her in the first place?" Sunset asked.

"I didn't want anyone to know." USApyon said.

"And I am not just an otaku of space and anime." Inaho said arriving. "I see myself as an otaku of all disciplines, I also go absolutely mad for anime and idols, genre be darned!"

"Well, then I'm sure youve heard of Nate here." Hope said.

"Yes! THe Yo-kai Master! Someone so amazingly plain yet can make friends with Yo-kai. So cool!" Inaho said with stars in her eyes.

"And i'm a watch user too, only when I have to." Hope said. "And this is the final bearer…"

"Uh… hi." Sunset said.

"SUNSET SHIMMER!" Inaho said dashing up to her. "I'm your biggest fan! Lots of people blog that you and your Yo-kai work so amazingly together. Its like your one soul, one person. A one woman army!"

"I think you're going into it too much." Sunset said sweating.

"So this is where we meet." said a voice as the group saw Serva and Demona approach.

"Oh, its them!" Nate said.

"The Valkyrian Swordsman and the Half-demonnes! I didnt know you invited them to help!" Inaho said.

"I requested it. If they are to go back into their family as members again, I thought this mission would help." Fuyunyan said.

"I have no interest in the Yo-kai welfare. I only wish to find Enma and defeat him in battle." Serva said.

"Lighten up, bro! He;s the most powerful Yokai ever, and you wanna beat him just go back to the house. Just try to focus on the worlds, kay?" Demona asked.

"This is a once in a lifetime chance. Enma is likely weakened thanks to the Influenza Type A he caught from humans. If I beat him in his weakened state, I will finally return home with honor." Serva said.

"Though, it wouldnt be honorable if you beat him while he was weakend. Or did your house train you to always respect an opponent, no matter what?" Hope asked.

"What?!" Serva asked.

"DOnt think I know about the Clashing Blades Dojo. Blade told me about it in one of his letters. You have to respect an opponent no matter what." Hope said.

"Gah!" Jibanyan said.

"What's with you?" Hope asked.

"You guys...you're becoming invisible!" Jibanyan said.

"Ah! SO are you!" Hope said.

"Damn! The separation is already happening." Fuyunyan said. "Squigly, it is now up to you to escort us to Enma's castle until the others can find a way there."

"Wait, its not happening to Serva or Demona." Komasan said as those two remained seeable.

"I suppose this is one of our times our mixed blood is a blessing." Serva said. "Still, we shall go with you as well."

"We need to head to Wahaiian Yo-kai Resort until our watch users regain their sight. Its where Enma's castle is." Fuunyan said.

"And I brought the tickets." said a bat creature holding plane tickets.

"Hidabat?!" Sqiggly said as everyone was start;ed.

"How did he get close without us noticing?" Serva said in shock.

"What's a plane ticket?" Komasan asked as they fell.

In the air, the plane flew as Whisper, Komasan, Jibanyan, Fuyunyan, USApyon, Squigly, Serva and Demona rode in the coach.

"Ugh. I hate coach." Serva said before seeing Hidabat in first class. "How the hell he'd get first class?"

They landed in no time at all.

"Wow, so this is what Hawaii looks like in Yo-kai world soil!" Demona said.

"But we can relax later. We have a job to do." Serva said.

"Thats right. Okay, we dont embrace the Wahaiian resort until we see Enma and his chairman." Jibanyan said.

A limo then appeared.

"Even a limo for you, Hidabat?" Squigly asked.

"I have specific tastes." Hidabat said going inside as it drove off.

"That's what you expect from the second richest Yo-kai in the worlds." Fuyunyan said.

"He's loaded?" Demona said in surprise.

"It would seem." Serva said as he looked in the distance to see a tall castle. "So that's it. His castle. Fitting for a Yo-kai king."

They came up to the castle and saw guards at the front.

"We cant just go in from the front. We must sneak in somehow." Fuyunyan said.

Hidabats limo then drove up.

"Leave it to me." he said and flew up and offered them a case of gold bars.

"Is that even Legal?" Whisper said as the guards left and Hidabat flew back.

"Negotiations were a success." Hidabat said.

"No sense worrying about it. Lets head in." Serva said.

They came inside to the sealed door.

"So behind that door is Nurahynion." Demona said.

"Yes. He served the previous Enma and is the current chairman." Squigly said.

The doors then opened as a human yo-kai in black and white robes came out.

"There he is!" Demona said.

"And just what are a bunch of low class Yo-kai, a zombie and….what are humans doing down here?" Nurahiyon said.

"We have a different type of blood set. Your division of the two species didnt work on us." Serva said.

"Weve come to see Lord Enma, and we know youre trying to take his position. So why are you doing it?"

"I have nothing to reveal to the likes of you!" Nurahiyon said sending them back to the main foyer. "Humans and Yo-kai will remain in separate worlds!"

"Guess we'll just have to beat your ass and force you to resign that law!" Demona said.

"You would dare challenge me, human? I don't see any reason right now. Inumaru, Nekokiyo!" Nurahiyon said as two creatures appeared. A blue dog and yellow cat.

"Master Nurarihiyon, we…" Inumaru began.

"Will handle everything from here." Nekokiyo said.

"What are you two gonna do?" Demona said.

"Stand down! Dero~n!" Inumaro said as he bulked up.

"You can't pass us, Pero~n!" Nekokiyo said doing the same.

"You just had to say something, huh sis?" Serva said drawing his swords. "We can take you two. Demona, take the cat, I'll get the dog."

"On it!" Demona said as the two split off against the two beasts.

"Naughty little girl! You need a bath!" Nekokiyo said trying to hit her with his tongue.

"Nasty! Wash your mouth with this!" Demona said peppering bullets into his mouth and roundhousing him.

Inumaro was attackying Serva and keeping him on the defensive with Jibanyan and whisper trapped until Fuyunyan tapped him.

"Excuse me." he said surprise kicking him. "Now...Gutsy Straight Forward Pawnch!" Fuyunyan shouted punching the dog.

"I guess I gotta bring out my trump card!" Komasan said pulling out a missile launcher.

"What the?!" Serva said.

"How'd he even get that kinda heat?!" Demona said.

"Komajiro bought it online over the internet." Komasan said.

"Say WHAT?!" WHisper said in shock as he fired but held it backwards and a missile hit Whisper. "Youre holding it backwards…!"

Komasan tripped and fired another one, actually hitting the monterous Yokai this time and sending them down and out.

"Look, we didnt come here for a fight!" Demona said.

"Yeah, all we want is to talk!" Jibanyan said.

"You humans and lower Yo-kai know nothing. The previous Enma, you could never understand his ambitions!" Nurarihyon said as he transformed drastically into a large mass of spiky tentacles and thorns.

"Gross!" Demona said.

"But now, I have the power to make that dream of his real. With this!" Nurarihiyon said revealing a yellow key.

"Oh my swirls!" Komasan said.

"Another key that unlocks the universal core!" Fuyunyan said.

"A universal core? To think, the previous kings held this as a treasure, now...its something much more. Its the key to a perfect world for the Yo-kai!" Nurarihyon said.

"We dont want that! Hope made a promise to keep them away from those who wanna misuse those keys and core, and as his friends, were gonna keep it, dammit!" Jibanyan said charging in.

"Agreed. No one in the universe must ever succumb to the temptation of the cores power!' Fuyunyan said.

"Its because they know not how to handle the power! As the chairman, I can withstand it!" Nurarihyon said hitting them all with the tentacles.

"Nice speech, Fuyunyan!" shouted a voice as the four watch wearers rode down on a carpet.

"Humans? More of them here?" Nurarihyon said looking angered as he glared at the four.

Hope dived to Nurarihyon and onto his chestm, grabbing the key.

"I'll take this!" Hope said ripping it off the rope neclacke.

"No, I'll be keeping it!" Nurarihyon said as a tentacle grabbed Hope, forcing him to drop it. "Living humans are forbidden!" he said slamming Hope into the wall.

"Hope!" Nate said.

"I wont let it happen to them, too…" Sunset said. "As long as watch bearers like us are around, you'll never harm my friends!"

"Nate, call Tattletell!" Fuyunyan ordered. "I want to know, what Nurarihyon is really thinking."

"Got it! Come on out my friend! Calling Tattletell! Yo-kai Medal, do your thing!" Nate said.

Ladies and Gentlemen...Mysterious Tribe

Delirious! Mysterious!

Mysterious Tribe!

"Tattletell!" Tattletell said.

"Spill his guts, if he has any!" Hope said getting up.

"Tell tell!" Tattletell said grabbing him.

"There is no one left...but me. No one left to carry out the previous Enma's will. There is only me. Just me. No one else." Nurarihyon said before flicking Tattletell off his face.

"Man…" Hope said.

"But I will rewrite the human world so that that will can live on. Now… hand over the other keys!" Nurarihyon said.

"Uh, are you and the current Enma fighting?" Komasan asked.

"That man understands nothing." Nurarihyon said.

"Wait...Enma isn't sick at all. He just doesn't want anyone seeing him!" Fuyunyan said.

"Bastard. We gotta get through him and free enma!" Hope said.

"I know all that. Hope, its time!" Fuyunyan said.

"I know! Dark Henshin!" Hope said blasting his watches power at Fuyunyan, turning him dark.

"Darknyan!" he said. "Sunset, fuse Jibanyan and whisper!"

"On it! Let's fuse!" Sunset said placing the two medals in as they combined.

"Buchinyan!" they said appearing.

"Is it my turn?" Komasan asked.

"You dont need to power up, Komasan. Just keep doing what your doing." Squigly said. "But as for me….Soul Resonance!" she shouted as she glowed. When it subsides, she floated in the air a bit as Leviathan became a scarf around her neck with two dragon heads.

"She looks just like...Venoct!" Sunset said.

"If it wasn't for Venoct, I wouldn't be standing here on my own. With his power, I will win!" Squiggly said.

"Nate, you help too. Use this." Hope said giving him a familiar wood club.

"This is granpas…" Nate said.

"It suits you." Darknyan sid.

"And me?" Inaho asked.

"You can borrow this!" Komasan said placing an even bigger missile launcher down.

"What even IS that thing?!" Hope asked.

"Oh my gosh! The Sailor Piers Cosmolauncher packs a punch!" she said grabbing it.

"There's something wrong with this picture." Demona said.

They fought back with all their might against Nurarihyon only for nothing to affect him as the four watch bearers stood on the side lines.

"We need more firepower." Sunset said.

"I'm on it! Hey! Come out of hiding, coward!" Inaho shouted as USApyon came from behind a pillar.

"Who? Little old me?" he asked.

"Uh.. if youre planning on doing what I think youre doing…" Hope said remembering the thought.

"Just trust me." Inaho said. "You can go home now!"

"What?" USApyon said.

"Yeah! This fight is way to hard for you!" Inaho said.

"I'm trying my best here!" USApyon said.

"You're about 10 years too early to be fighting this boss!" Inaho said.

"Grr. You…" USApyon said.

VADER MODE!

"Okay i think thats good enough…!" Hope said as he fired lasers everwhere.

"Oh you little Namekichi! You are a big time loser who fails and lot. But I shouldn't have expected much from a loser, tiny, little, experimental animal!" Inaho said.

"GRRR!" USApyon said touching the buttons on top.

EMPEROR MODE!

"Girl, you are crazy!" Hope said.

"I knew it. His evolution was two stage! Also, everything I just said I repeated from him!" Inaho said pointing to Nurarihyon as USApyon aimed at him.

"Kinda mean, but… I'll take it!" Hope said. "Spectrum Cannon!"

"Valkyran cross!"

"Flying Paws of Fury!"

"Octo Dragon!"

"Demon's Wrath!"

"Dark Nyaight Claw!"

"Emperor Grand Laser!"

The attacks combined into a mega attack as they all hit Nurarihyon head on, regressing him to his normal form.

"You all….why can't you understand this is good for all of us?" Nurarihyon asked as dark clouds formed above. "Lets do it then. Fusion!"

"He can fuse?" Hope said as Inumaru and Nekokiyo were lifted into the air as they merged with Nurarihyon to create a large quadrupedal creature with two arms and glowing yellow eyes.

Dai-Yoma Nura-Neira

"He's changed again!" Komasan said.

The large monster formed a green mass of energy in the air as he sent it crashing down into the ground, taking out all but the watch users.

"Damn, we gotta do somehting!" Hope said before he noticed the purple medal in his hand.

"What's that?" Sunet asked.

"It's gotta be Enma's medal." Hope said.

"The medal, wait. Yeah. The symbol." Nate said as he flipped the medal. "Come on out, my friend! Calling Lord Enma! Yo-kai Medal, do your thing!"

Ladies and gentle…

The watch stopped the summoning before a loud whistling could be heard from it.

"What the?" Nate said before three energy streams came out and hit the other three watches, powering them up. After this, the two locked medals split into four medals showing a red humanoid yo-kai.

"Looks like it takes four to bring the king out. Ready?!" Hope said holding his.

"Yeah!" Sunset said.

"Im in. You, Inaho?" Nate asked.

"Yes! This will be so awesome!" Inaho said.

"Okay! Come on out, my friend! Calling Lord Enma! Yo-kai Medal, do your thing!" the four called out.

The medals were inseted as the watches joined together.

Ladies and Gentlemen… King Enma!

Enma!

Enma!

Wow! It's really him! Enma!

Enma! Enma! Enma!

ENMA!

Appearing in the air was a red skinned humanoid Yo-kai with yellow spiky hair and red robes.

"King Enma!" Enma shouted. "Phew! I was getting sick of waiting on you. Next time, summon me faster."

"What, you think we'd just know to summon you then and now?" Hope said.

"Yeah, youre probably right. Hey, flame haired girl." Enma said. "You still remember the name Enma?"

"No way. It was you. The guy I passed in Cho-Tokyo, that was you!" Sunset said.

"And you were the guy that dropped the medal to us before!" Hope said.

"Its easy how you can hide among humans. Now, Nurari, I think its time you got a taste of your own medicine." Enma said.

As Nurarihyon fired a green mass, Enma broke it apart with a single hand before damaging him with a fire ball.

"So powerful…" Sunset said.

"So this is...King Enma!" Hope said.

Enma and Nurarihyon battled with Enma being the one winning.

"Why? Why do you take the side of humans?" Nurarihyon asked trying to get up.

"You told me a lot about them. How evil they can. So, I decided to hide among them. Its was so hard pretending to have been caught. So, I put some challenges in order. Using my powers of time tampering and using those people there as my test subjects." Enma said pointing to the group.

"Ah!" Hope said. "So thats why nate became a yokai and helped Yuuto…!"

"How Sunset and I ended up in the future and helped Amy…!" Jibanyan asid.

"How that human baby ended up with Mama…!" Komasan said.

"How I got stuck being Santa stand in!" USApyon said.

"I was also the one who gave you watch wearing humans travel here." Enma said.

"So the magic carpet was also you…" Hope said. "But, i thought Nurai imprisoned you with a barrier."

"As if I could be imprisoned like that. I only pretended I was trapped. I could break out of it anytime." Enma said.

"You…!" Nurarihyon said charging in only to be stopped by a single hand of Enma.

"Nurai...You're still following my old mans wishes. Look, I know what you said about humans. That's why I tested and watched them. Humans and Yo-kai can cooperate to create a better world for both of us." Enma said.

"Hes right, you know." Hope said. "Sunset's used them alot and treats them like friends and family. She's amazing with them."

"Yes. That's why I choose her to have that watch she's wearing." Enma said.

"You...you made this for me?" SUnset asked.

"I was going on a bet...and it turned out to be a winner." ENma said before looking at Nurarihyon as he had separated. "I can't create this future on my own. Nurari, I'm asking this of you...follow under me so we can create a better future for Yo-kai and humans. It'll be fun!" he said smiling.

Nurarihyon looked at Enma smiled and seeing the past Enma before he broke down and bowed. "Of course. I am at your service, Lord Enma!"

Enma smiled before picking up the key. "We don't really need trash like this in the castle. Here." Enma said tossing it to Hope. "I'm sure you can find some use for that thing."

"I can, actually." Hoep said. "That makes three. Thank you, Lord Enma."

"Now...as for you two…" Enma said as Serva and Demona tried to sneak out the back. "So, you sneaking out even after all the talk of kicking my ass?"

"Crap, he knows!" Demona said as Enma approached.

"Well, if we die today, I have no re-" Serva said before Enma placed a hand on Serva's head.

"You two have lots of spirit. I like that." he grinned. "So one thing….work under me."

"Us? Really?" Demona asked.

"Yeah. I've seen you fight, and I like it. I want you two to serve as my royal guards and advisors." Enma said.

Serva was crying a bit before bowing. "I shall do my best to serve you, Lord Enma!" he said.

"That's one. What about you, demon girl?" Enma said.

"I'm in. Serving a Yo-kai king sounds awesome!" Demona said.

"Good." Enma said before going to address the populace. "My fellow Yo-kai! We will not be separate from humans! We are one in the same. We live together with them!"

The Yo-kai cheered at this proclamation after it was said.

"Well, now that thats over… time for some Mahian relaxation!" Hope said.

"I thought youd never say that!" Jibanyan said in sunglasses and holding a fruity drink.

The team was invited to the resort as they enjoyed good times.

"A toast to the watch bearers for obtaining the third key and saving the Yo-kai." Lucy said.

"Hear hear!" they all said clinking glasses.

"Man, this is a crazy thing, huh?" Hope said.

"You know it." Jexi said.

"So, Jibanyan? Are you guys still staying on our teams?" Hope asked.

"We sure are, but I'm not gonna be summoned by Nate any time soon, cause as of now, I'm vacationing here." Jibanyan said reclining in a chair.

"You are so gonna eat your words later." Hope said.

"Yeah, right." Jibanyan said.

Days later…

"Come on out my friend! Calling Jibanyan!"

Jibanyan was surprised to see himself in the park with Nate picking his nose along with a green nose picking Yo-kai.

"Okay, Snottle! You're time has come!" Nate said before Jibanyan turned and attacked Nate instead.

"Hah! I told you, right?" Hope said over his earpiece.

"You jerk! Once I'm done with Nate, I'm coming up there and beating that stupid blue streak off of your hair!" Jibanyan said.

Up on the ships….

"I guess theres no end to what Jibanyan will suffer, huh?" USApyon said.

"Yeah. So Inaho's okay with you sticking with us?" Lucy asked.

'Yes. All I have to do is send her a souvenir from time to time from the worlds we visit." USApyon said.

"You know, you wouldn't have this problem of leading a hero life and one with Inaho if you just told us about her first thing." Hope said.

"Oh shut up!" USApyon said.

"Hahahahaha!" the teams laughed as they flew across the worlds.

To be continued...


End file.
